Winx Club: The New Power
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Now, the Winx will need to study in quadruple. The materials, the new power, Diamontix, your Specialists, who are part of the same apartment and their new enemy! Complete
1. The Benning

" Hi guys , this is my first fanfic , and yes, I have many mistakes in English, so forgive me ! "

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

This year , Alfea and Red Fountain joined , along with the other schools of the Magic Dimension , created a university, the University of Heroes, where future rulers of their kingdoms and members of the royal court would have to learn to be more mature and overcome all they could reach him and were mixed dorms .  
On campus , all specialists and most of the Winx had already arrived , less Bloom .  
"You know where is Bloom? " Sky asked  
"I thought not , the school is still closed so she could not be there," says Stella arriving at the place where the group was looking after her friend  
" Hey , look, it's Daphne ! " Aisha says pointing to Daphne  
" Hey Daphne " Musa the flame and she goes to them  
" Hi, " says Daphne standing over against them  
" Hi Daphne , great, as you are the sister of Bloom wanted ... " Brandon starts but is cut by Stella  
" We wanted to know if you know where she is " Stella says  
" Well ... I do not know," Daphne says  
"WHAT ? " All say at the same time  
"I leave early to prepare for my class tomorrow , and she was still asleep " Daphne answered  
" I'll call her " Sky picks up the phone and dials the number of Bloom

In Domino ...  
Bloom was in his room , still asleep , not realizing the concern of his friends . Her cell phone rings  
" Hello ? " Bloom says sleepily  
" Bloom? Where is you ? " Sky says very worried  
"Where am I ? Domino In my room , but why ? " She sleepily question  
" You forgot that today is the first day of school ? " Sky says now somewhat calmer  
" WHAT ? " Bloom actually shouted " Kiko , you know that? " She finishes looking pro your rabbit that when she cried assutou  
" I'm coming ," she finishes , puts her uniform and takes Kiko , opening a portal

At the University ...  
" Hi guys " Bloom respond out of your portal .  
" Bloom ! " Stella screams and runs hugging the friend who comes crashing to the ground  
" Hi Stella " Bloom says raising the floor  
" My Princess " Sky says giving a kiss on the hand of Bloom  
" Hi my prince " Bloom said giving him a kiss

On a planet called Ekous ...  
Ekous was a dark and cold planet where the most dangerous enemies like Tritannus , Lord Darkar , the Wizards of the Black Circle , the Trix and Valtor were arrested , apparently dead . But there was also a pale child with brown hair and black eyes that no one had heard of the mysterious Megan , who was curled up inside the huge block of ice frozen woke up after 300 years. His power was Absolute Darkness imença and wore a black jacket down to his knees , had long, flowing hair . Being awake, she opened her eyes and melted the ice.  
" How long was I asleep ? " She asked realizing that its size was still small .  
" They " she says looking at all the enemies and approaching one, Lord Darkar , touching the stone where it was frozen .  
She walked a bit further and saw that one of the Trix , Icy was also frozen , but for ten layers of ice, and not just one as in the Omega dimension.  
Megan leaned his hand on the ice and closed his eyes . Within seconds, the ice began to melt and melt deeper

. . .


	2. The Enimie

Chapter 2 - Discovering the Enemy

In Ekous ...

Megan finished thawing Icy , that to see it was only a child , laughed

" Who are you brat ? " Icy says in a tone of laughter

"Your new boss! " Once Megan said this, his eyes were completely black and a black magic took care of Icy

" Yes I am your servant" Icy says seriously

" Now we have a job to do," says Megan pointing Valtor

At the University ...

In the apartment of the Winx and Specialists , everyone was sitting on the couch with the girls embraced with his boys

" How about ... SHOPPING ? ? " Stella asks with a smile

" Stella ! Not again ... " Musa said putting a pillow on her face

" How about a walk in the woods ? " Flora and asks everyone agrees

" How about we call Daphne and Thoren ? " Bloom inquiry

" Good idea sweet! " Says Sky

Room Daphne ...

Thoren was sitting on the sofa with Daphne in her lap , a thousand kisses , they could go further if no one was interrupted by a knock at the door  
They felt guilty , but Daphne was answering the door

" Hey Daphne , and Thoren you want to go on a walk in the woods with us ? '' Sky Question

" Sure, Thoren , you want to come with us? " Daphne question and Thoren agree

In a Forest ...

" How good a contact with nature " Flora says outpacing

" I agree that this is still better than a shopping " Brandon says

" Too bad it will not last long " A voice says, and was... Megan

" Megan? " Daphne question

" Darkness Attack " Megan attacking the Winx

" Winx! " The boys say seeing their girlfriends faint


	3. Note

Winxers Hi, I'm traveling, so forgive, but I can not make history this week, write again on Friday Smacks ... Annie!


	4. The Revelation

Hi guys, here is all about my history - Updates Tuesdays and Fridays - I am writing this chapter today, Thursday, for my head was ringing ideas - Thanks to cybercorpsesnake and Pika-234 Good reading!

Chapter 3 - The revelation

" Magical Winx Mythix " The Winx say

Well, if it is not the old Nymph of Domino ? " Megan says smiling devilishly Daphne

" You will not get away with this ! " Says Daphne " Daphne Sirenix ! "

" Hurricane Roses , Angry Waves , soothing voice " Flora , Musa and Aisha say one after the other The attacks were strong , but not enough to meet Megan , and his magic is very negative , the powers of the three Winx turned on them

"Enough ! " Says Sky to launch a gale toward Megan , which works but is exchanged for a wind in horror

" Sky " Bloom says , and he flies up

" I'm tired of that ridiculous blonde prince ! " Icy says

" Let's finish him ? " Darcy asked

"I had an idea," says Stormy and whispers something in her ear that whispers Valtor every enemy until you reach Megan

" That's good , then let's go ! " Megan says, " but first ... " Megan looks at Bloom and disappears

" Where'd she go ? " Stella asked

" Darkness grim ! " Megan appears by surprise with an attack that did fall Bloom

" Now we can go " Megan says somewhat satisfied Megan was gone along with other enemies and cork just a dark mist as a reminder

" We need to see now " Aisha says Roy helping to raise an attack Tritannus

" Yes Aisha , only she can explain more about this " Tecna says

" Then let's go " Bloom was up, but is prevented by Sky

" What? " Bloom asked her undoing Mythix well as other

" I'll take you because you seem pretty torn " says Sky and Bloom picked up in bridal style

" Thank you," she whispered in his ear

In the Main Office Faragonda

" ? " Stella says the door ajar

" Come on ! " Faragonda orders with a cheerful smile , but at the same time worrying

" I want to talk to you girls , it's about a new enemy ... "

" Megan ? " All the Winx and Specialists all said togheter

" Yes , bu .. " before completing it is cut by Thoren

" We were attacked by it in the forest ," he says

" Winx , his powers Mythix spans not be strong enough to defeat that little girl of 13 years," says Faragonda

" 13 This is a joke right?" Stella says sarcastically

" No, and increasingly their power increases , a result of chaos and disorder " Faragonda ends

" And what can we do to defeat this evil little girl ? " Bloom inquiry

" Acquiring the Diamontix power! " Faragonda ends , and when will esplicar story about the power is cut by Stella

" And I thought I was done ! " Stella complains

" All we think " Tecna agree first with Stella

" As I was saying , the Diamontix power can only be acquired with its planetary necklaces " says Faragonda and the room remains silent until Flora break it

" What are ' planetary necklaces ' ? " Flora asks why all the room

"These are necklaces that have emerged from your planet , or planets future " says Daphne

"You need to get them immediately to obtain the Diamontix ASAP " Faragonda ends

" Tecna , your necklace is the Pearl of Zenith , the inside a guardian , your guardian , Aurora , responsible for reasoning ! " Says Faragonda and Tecna is impressed .

" You can say the same for all of them ? " Daphne question

" Sure," Faragonda agrees and continues

" Musa , your necklace is the Melody of Ruby , her guardian Sondilier is responsible for inspiring people , Flora , her necklace is the Gold Linphea , his guardian Flower is responsible for easing the minds tiresome and heavy , Aisha , her necklace is the Stone of Andros , his guardian Waven is responsible for relaxing people , Stella , her necklace is the necklace Solaria , her guardian Star is responsible for illuminating everything and everyone , and Bloom , your necklace is the famous Pendant Eraklyon , Lovelay your guardian is responsible for healing, and love of neighbor .

" Wow ! " All Winx are shocked by what they heard , the experts agreed in silence

" You can go " Faragonda ends

Daphne and Thoren back to Daphne 's room , we would say that a lot has happened there. And the rest of the group returned to the living room of the apartment .

" Winx Well , it seems that this is the new destination " said Bloom to join Pendant Eraklyon the table

" Yes " they agreed and were putting their collars

The Necklace Solaria was shaped like a star , was golden . The Stone Andros had an oval shape , it was blue with a purple risks . The Gold Linphea had the form of a pink color was pink and had an emerald in the middle The Ruby Melody had the shape of a musical note , was purple . The Pearl of Zenith had identical shape of a triangle , was green with silvery edges And Pendant Eraklyon you may already know , was heart-shaped , red with a silver traces and at the end of these traits had a small diamond So she put the necklaces close to one another , they began to glow , then stopped .

" What Now ? " Aisha asked

" I think we better wait until tomorrow to talk to Daphne , is already dark " Bloom said

" But there is still dinner time , we can ask her now ! " Stella says

" Do not leave for tomorrow ! " Bloom says a bit more severe

In one of the rooms of the University ...

In this room diaspro , Mitzi , Chimera , Selina and some other guys usually shared . Diaspro , Mitzi , Chimera , Selina were on the balcony discussing boys

" I still can not believe that Bloom Sky took my hands clean ! " Says diaspro as did confess Mitzi

" And Brandon , he really thinks Stella prettier than me? " Says Mitzi and realizes that her friend is in love with Sky

" What's that ? " Says Chimera observing a huge black smoke into the sky.

" Hello girls," Megan appear on the balcony in front of the table they were sitting

" Who are you ? " Says diaspro

" A girl who will give you hope to have your Sky back! " Megan says and looks at Mitzi " Brandon and his too! " She ends " What should we do ? " Diaspro question

" Spy on them and every day in the afternoon go to the forest to tell me what they saw in those Winx , Specialists or the " Megan ends and four agree

" Here's Chimera , his scepter of Eternal Darkness " Megan delivery Chimera smiling devilishly " And Selina ? " Megan says looking at her ,

" Here's the brand new Legendarium sheet with new legends ! " Selina smiled and Megan disappears . . .


	5. Is she Dead?

Hi guys! Well, today I am updating this story because many still do not read my story "The Princess of Eraklyon", and I told you that story would update every Wednesday and my other all Saturdays, unfortunately I have to leave this agreement only this week, Saturday because I have a party to go to tomorrow and I have a proof for a University. Good Chapter!

Chapter 6 - Is she deads?

In Room Simulation

"Okay boys now you will try to strengthen their arms" says Codatorta

" Let's try what ? " Riven question

" Strengthen your arms , or are you deaf? " Timmy question

" The only deaf here is you ! " Riven Timmy yells at

" You will not fight now is not it? " Thoren says the two

" Sorry " Riven and Timmy said while

" Let's get this right " Sky says to grab his sword wind

" Codatorta ?" Asks Saladin

"Yes ? " Codatorta replies

" My girls can train together with their boys ? " Saladin question with the Winx entering the room

" Boys , what do you think ? " Codatorta question

" Fine by me " says Sky looking glass to Bloom

" For me too " says Roy , in turn looking Aisha

" Okay , can join " Codatorta says Saladin and sits beside her

" What are they doing ? " Saladin question

" Strengthening their arms " Codatorta replies

" Then the teacher do we do it? " Musa question

" Getting his powers Diamontix , since you have the planetary necklaces " Saladin says

" What ? Planetary necklaces ? " Stella question

" Do not you remember? " Flora responds

" Oh ... I remember " Stella says walking toward the boys , and follow the Winx

In Ekous...

" Megan ... you mad at me ? " Diaspro asks Megan's crystal ball

" I should have failed for you , but I'm not, and why? " Megan says looking at her crystal ball

" Why not? " Diaspro question

" What are you talking about? " Megan responds and sees his group entering

In University of Heroes

" we get our Diamontix power ! " Aisha says

" How do we turn into Diamontix fairies ? " Tecna question

" I think with super courage ! " Bloom says Everyone looked at Bloom

" What? " Bloom inquiry

" You are totally silent since last night " says Sky

" So come let her quiet forever right? " Megan says appearing in a black smoke

" Megan ! " All respond

" Black smoke " Megan goes towards Bloom , which gives an inverted heel

" Do not even think about it ! " Bloom says determined

' Hmm if I attack the blonde prince her, maybe she defends with his own body , as in the simulation room is not used powers!' Megan thought

Outside the room...

" Saladin do something! " Codatorta see their students being attacked

" It seems that something froze the system ! " Saladin says

" Something like me! " Icy says attacking teachers Inside the room

" Dark Attack ! " Megan Musa attacks that deflects the attack

" Water Obscure " Megan Sky attacks , making Bloom get in front and stay unconscious Sky to fight and will see Bloom .

" Bloom speaks to me please! " Sky says with tears in her eyes

" Do not you see she's ... dead ? " Selina says looking at his hand

" Bloom ! " Winx rush to succor her

" Diamond Dark ! " Diaspro attacks Bloom attacks , but defends Stella .

" Stop ! " Megan says and all group clashes

" What was Megan ? " Valtor says " they 're ending

" My source , I need to see my source ! " Megan says disappearing with the rest of the roup

" They were gone ! " Brandon says

" But... and Bloom? " Says Sky falling in tears

" We were brave to have it protected in some attacks " Stella says starting to cry

" How many times she helped us , like that time you got the power Bloomix " Aisha says crying

" I considered her as a sister "Brandon says almost crying

" I'll never forget it , nor of her kisses , hugs , caresses and times that saved me " says Sky hugging her for the last time , that a drop of his tears fell into place Heart Bloom

It's short, it is, but I have to go to bed, tomorrow is school and you know ... Bye guys!


	6. Sequestration?

Hi Winxers , my story The Princess of Eraklyon , I warned that as of Monday , I will no longer refresh my story because I have an important test too ! Imagine a redhead (that's me ) sitting in a chair in front of the computer in a four-walled room with Sam (my Yorkshire ) on my lap trying to think of something that came out of there!

Chapter 4 - Sequestration?

SKY 'S POV

I , the Winx and Specialists Bloom took to the infirmary , Daphne follow us so we passed her in the hallway . I was taking my Bloom .

" Mrs. Ofelia " The Winx cried when we arrived on the ward

" Hey what's going on ? " She asked seeing 'dead ' Bloom in my lap

" Is Bloom Mrs. Ofelia " Daphne said with tears in her eyes

Mrs. Ofelia told me to put Bloom on the stretcher job and examined

" Well , she's really dead ... " Ofelia said with a sad look

My Bloom is dead? could not be , I knelt down on my lifeless gray eyes , because they can not be blue if Bloom is me

DAPHNE 'S POV

Not ! NO ! My sister is not dead , I know not, she can not , I saw how he was when Sky Ofelia said that, I saw how his eyes were lifeless , and his skin too

"I am here my love " Thoren whispered in my ear and I hugged him so much pain in my heart

" What now ? And the club ? " Stella says crying hard

" Without the leader may not have the Club ! " Tecna says hardest possible but was unsuccessful tears

" I'll do the last thing that would come into my head," says Sky , as well LAST THING ?

SKY 'S POV

I got up and went to the Bloom

" Bloom , listen to me , I 'm , Sky , your Sky , just her , without you there is no peace for me , without you there is no heaven without you there is light, there is no color, there is nothing " I mean really crying I gave a kiss on her lips and put my head on her breast ,where it had its heart I felt something tap into its bosom , was her heart, her heart was beating

" What's happening ? " Heard someone moaning , is Bloom

" Bloom? Bloom !" I say raising my head and giving a big hug it

" What did I miss? " She asks moaning again

"We almost lost you ! " Stella ran up to us , pushed me and hugged her tight , I was on the ground thanks to her

" Stella she is not an enemy to you crush it ! " Daphne says and goes to Stella pulling her arms around Bloom

BLOOM 'S POV

" Daphne , are you jealous ? " I heard Brandon talk

" What? No, never ! " She says dropping the arm of Stella

" You never told someone was jealous before! " Aisha says

" What did ... ? Aff ! At least Bloom is back ! " Daphne says and hugs me

" But all this thanks to Sky " I say seeing him still sitting on the floor He gets up and walks over to me , sitting on my side

"I love you " he whispered

" I love you too ," I say and kiss he

In University of Heroes - Two days after

" Where is Bloom? " Sky says entering the room

" I do not know , but if I can not fashion a new design for my collection of clothes Solaria " Stella says trying to draw some drawings

"Only You Could Be Stella " Musa says holding his guitar

In University Campus...

Bloom was walking up the front steps to enter the school .When a man calls

"Hey You ! " Says the man called Bloom

" Me ? " Bloom inquiry

" Yes , can you come here please ? " Asks the man Bloom approaches the Lord to come face to face

" You're the Princess Royal Domino ? " Says the man

" Yes" says Bloom

" So is the bride of Prince Sky correct? " Man asks

" Yes but ... why ? " Inquiry Bloom

The man snaps his fingers and suddenly turns into Yoshinoya

" No! " Bloom says preparing to transform , to take but two guards behind Bloom and faints

In Room Winx...

" Okay so now we have reason to be concern about Bloom " Aisha says

" She has not arrived yet ? " Roy says leaving the bedroom 2

"No , and it seems que Sky is freaking out with worry ! " Tecna says worried about the friend

" I ' m crazy with worry for her ! " Says Sky

The phone call the apartment

" Hello ? " Sky says When answering the phone

" Are you worried about your girl Sky Prince ? " Says Yoshinoya on the other side of the telephone line

" That voice , Yoshinoya is you ! " Says Sky and all the room curious approach

" Right! She's with me now , you will not be able to do anything ! " Says turning Yoshinoya off the phone

" Sky? It's all right , man ? " Brandon says going to the friend

" He is with her , Yoshinoya , I knew that sooner or later this would happen ! " Sky says sitting

" Sky guess the only thing we can say now is go to Eraklyon " says Helia

" You are right Helia , come on ! " Says Sky

Smacks...Annie :-)


	7. Diamontix

**Chapter 7 - Diamontix **

In Eraklyon ...

"Mom .. Dad? " Sky says entering the throne room with your friends and Winx (except Bloom)

" Hi honey " Queen Samara says seeing his son

" Mother ? My friends are here! " Sky says a little frustrated by his mother calling him ' honey '

" But this is my way of referring to you " Samara says

" Then my son , you already know that Yoshinoya back right ? " King Erandor says

" Yes , and kidnapped Bloom ! Must do something ! " Sky says

" Leave her there , she deserves it than be with you " Samara says with a tone of disgust in his voice

" Samara! " King Erandor says

" We're going," says Sky ignoring his mother

In Eraklyon Forest ... Specialists in their uniforms ( season 6) and its Mythix , the Winx and the boys walked in the giant forest ...

"Enough ! 'm Too tired to continue ! " Stella says leaning in Brandon

" Stella , Bloom needs us , without us, we will not succeed! " Flora says

" You're right, Flora , Bloom needs us ! " Stella says recovering forces

In Yoshinoya Tower ...

**BLOOM 'S POV **

I woke up ... I woke up ? Where am I ? Hey , I'm with her mouth ... blindfolded ? and who is that girl standing against the wall ?

" Hi stupid fairy " Diaspro says

" I see you can not speak ... " she finishes giving an evil grin I could do nothing , only hear that fake blonde talking things I did not like

" What a shame ... when Megan gives an end in you , Sky will be all mine, mine and MINE ! " She says further false

She walked up to me and kicked me in the stomach , I cried in pain , then she was gone

** NOBODY 'S POV **

In Eraklyon Forest ...

" That powder is one that stands out in the air ? " Stella curious question

" Hi Winx " The Pixies say together

" Pixies " They say

" Hmm .. Where is Bloom? " Lockette says

" We're looking for her," Tecna says sadly

"Why did not you call me soon ! " Lockette said raising his scepter indicating a direction where everyone went

In Yoshinoya Tower ...

" Is it here? " Sky asks

" Yes ! " Lockette answered the door opens and Chatta They went straight to the basement , where the rod pointed at the open door , they saw a red-haired girl, who was actually Bloom

" Bloom " Sky yells rushing to your loved one with bruising on tummy ( not visible ) on the face and arms Sky pulled the piece of tape covering his mouth thoroughly then kissing her . He also untied her arms and her legs

" Sky " Bloom says , but his voice failed for their lack of strength

" We need to get her to the infirmary " says Aisha !

" Yes we do ! " Tecna agree

Sky takes Bloom on bridal style with very careful not to hurt her more than it already is hurt

" Where do you think they will ? " Yoshinoya says in the doorway

" What did you do with her ! " Sky says Stern

" A very good thing for me ! " Says Yoshinoya

" Sunny Attack ! " Stella duces with a ball of light attacking the enemy , which in turn returns the double attack

" Stella ... " Bloom says leaving the lap of Sky entering the front of the ball of light duplicate

The girls began to glow in a golden pixie dust and fairies became Diamontix

The Diamontix Bloom was a baby blue dress to mid- thigh with a black belly with a bright pink skirt with baby blue boots in the middle of the knee , loose hair with two hearts pendant and diamond neck Eraklyon (profile)

The Diamontix Stella was a golden dress to mid- thigh with a black belly with a bright skirt and thin gold silk with golden boots in the middle of the knee , loose hair with a golden star and collar neck Solaria

The Diamontix Flora was the same as Stella , only with green dress with black belly , silk skirt and bright pink roses with thin boots in the middle of the knee , loose hair with a green flower and Gold Linphea neck

The Diamontix Aisha was a sky blue dress to mid- thigh with a black belly , skirt of fine silk and shiny white boots with blue sky in the middle of the knee , loose hair , thrown aside with a blue bubble and Stone in Andros neck

The Diamontix Musa was a dress claret until the mid-thigh with black belly , hot pink silk skirt and bright with strong purple boots in the middle of the knee , loose hair stuck with a musical note and the Melody of Ruby neck

The Diamontix Tecna was a purple dress to mid- thigh with black belly , output of bright green silk and purple boots in the middle of the knee , her hair had a triangle on the right side of the Pearl Zenith in your neck

" Convergence Winx Diamontix ! " Winx used their guardians Diamontix and helped end Yoshinoya , ending with him, and returned to the University , which went straight to sleep and descançar , except Sky and Bloom , that sat in bed Bloom

" Bloom , ever scare me like that ! " Says Sky down to not wake Brandon or Stella ( staying in the same dorm ) .

" Why ? " She laughs down the way you talk

" Because I do not want to lose you ," he said giving her a kiss They were deepening the kiss until he fell on top of her

" Oops " She laughed pulling the blanket

" Are you sure you want this? " He asks with a smile and half excited

"All I had today ," she says with a kiss and ... well you know what happened .

**I hope you enjoyed **

**Smacks Annie ... :-)**


	8. Evil can is anywhere

**Hi guys , I got a good idea for this episode. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8 - Evil can is anywhere **

_At the University of Heroes ..._

_Winx 's Room : _

Sky was with Bloom on his bare chest , that when he woke up , he noticed that she had a smile on his face , a smile of love, care ... he smiled back , and kissed her forehead .

"I love you " he whispered against her hair "

I love you too " she whispered back waking up and looking in your eyes

" We need to raise " She says putting boost in breast Sky hands

He pulls back , making her look deep into her eyes and kissing

" Hey lovebirds ! " Musa says entering the room with the rest of the group and Specialists

" What is it ? " Bloom and Sky say together

" Just came to warn you missed breakfast " Stella says

" Okay , you can go " Sky says seeing his friends look at Bloom in a kind of ' look this hot chick '

" Okay , bye lovebirds " Flora said as the rest of the group left

" So , What time is it ? " Bloom asks ignoring the embarrassment that had just happened

" Midday" Sky answered as Bloom jumped out of bed

"What ? ... We 're late and " Bloom was cut realizing their lack of clothes, making her blush

" Bloom , today is Saturday," says Sky pulling her back in bed .

"Hum .. how about we spend a day in the campus ? " Bloom question.

" I think a good idea " Sky says Bloom pulling her onto his lap , kissing her romantically . She shifted in her lap , turning to face him

" We can sleep a little longer ," she says mischievously

"I think it's a good idea ," he replied kissing her

_Out of Room ... _

" Do you hear that? " Stella says hearing some moans

" Yes then ? " Says Musa

" then they two are so ... sticky , like glue and paper seem ... " Stella says

" Stella " The Winx say

"What ? " She asks

" Ignore the noise " Roy says and everyone laughs

_A few hours later ... In the campus_

All the Winx and Specialists were all talking on a ball that was going to have tonight

" I have to make the model of our dress because no dress, no party! " Stella says dramatic

" Yes , and I'll have to stick your mouth , because with Stella , no peace! " Aisha says laughing

" Bloom , I 'll be right back okay? " Sky says whispering in her ear ( she was in her lap )

" Okay, but hurry back ! " She says " will miss "

" I also feel " He says kissing her

SKY 'S POV

I went to my dorm get a diamond bracelet Eraklyonese . I want to give it to Bloom . When you leave , I bumped into someone

"I'm So ... " I would finish my sentence , but the person shocked me with a kiss , it's Diaspro

" What are you doing ? " I say shocked

" Look into my eyes and tell me you love me ! " She says holding the collar of my shirt

DIASPRO'S POV

Sky 's eyes began to glow , just like Megan had told me they had been purple because the visual portion I did let the red eyes , but his eyes were blue , beautiful and passionate as the sky .

"I love you " He says by immediately dropping what was holding

"I always loved you ," I say giving him a kiss

BLOOM 'S POV

Hum .. Sky is taking too long , is he in our room ? I'll look it up . When I got near our dorm , I saw him and kissing diaspro , WAIT , can not be , he would not do such a thing

" Sky " I say putting a hand on his shoulder , but he ignores me and continue kissing until he stopped and saw me

" Sky , do not listen to her! " Diaspro says putting her head on his chest

" Sky? " I say with tears in her eyes and ran quick masi I could Why did he do this to me ? Why ?

" Bloom What happened ? " Brandon asked

" Sky ... and ... Diaspr ... are ... kissin ... " I say between sobs

" Bloom ! " Tecna said shocked

" Oh Bloom ! " Flora hugged me while I cried on his shoulder

STELLA 'S POV

How well he and the bitch were kissing ?

"He'll get the change" I say angry

" We now need to talk to him ! " Says Helia

" Wait! " Bloom says leaving the shoulder Flora

" What ? " Everybody says

" I have to solve it myself ! " She says wiping Some tears streaming down her face

" No you can not ! 'll Hurt you even here " I say pointing to putting your heart

" Not applicable ' he 's my boyfriend ... or rather , ex - boyfriend. And if someone has to take care of it 's me! " She said turning her back to us

" But ..." Aisha tries

" No buts ! " She says walking into the school

DAPHNE 'S POV

I was in my room checking some notes of my students , until ...

" Daphne ! " Bloom says Entering abruptly

" What happened , and why do they cry? "I wonder worried

"It's the Sky ! " She says and I embrace

" Want to tell your favorite sister ? " I say and she nodded We sat and talked , when she finished speaking , I was in utter shock

"WHAT ? ? " I yelled " I'll call Thoren "

" Hello ? " Thoren says

" Thoren ! WHAT GAVE THE SKYE TO BLOOM WITH THAT ? " Cried I can hear the whole Magic Dimension

" What did he do ? " Now I looked confused

" You do not know ? "I wonder

" No"

" I'm sorry for yelling at you baby "

" No need to apologize , and what happened ? " I explained the story to him and eke really was in shock

" I WILL SPEAK WITH HIM IN BALL TODAY ! " He says angry

" Kisses " I say, and hang up

" Bloom , in speaking of ball , who are you going now? "I say looking at her

" Well it's time to get dressed , Daphne bye " she says ignoring what I had said and leaves

BRANDON 'S POV

After a few hours , it was time the ball where the girls were still getting ready as we descended . When Stella appeared on the stairs , they were all amazed , especially me .

" Care to dance dear princess? " Offering I ask my arm

"Of course my hero ," she said giving me a kiss and we started to dance

HELIA 'S POV

After Stella , Flora descended stunning in her dress

" Flora ... " I say without words

" Shhh ," she said giving me a kiss

" Let's dance " She nodded

RIVEN 'S POV

After Flora , Musa came down ... so ... beautiful babe ...

" Can I dance with you ? " Says Musa

" Sure," I say and she gives me a kiss before we dance

ROY 'S POV

Well , I Aisha started dating recently, close to defeat Tritannus . When she came down , I thought I was dreaming because she gave me a kiss

" Shall we dance? " I ask with a smile

" Yes we will " She replied holding my hand

TIMMY 'S POV

I'm not that guy to dance , but I do that for Tecna , when she gave me a kiss, I took her hand and led her to the dance floor

THOREN 'S POV

Daphne was the last to go down, she looked beautiful like a flower blooming .

" Daphne " I say giving a kiss on her hand

" Thoren " she said wrapping her arms around my neck

" Shall we dance? " I say in your ear

" Yes, but first I want to know is where Bloom " She said looking around the room and saw Ball's Sky and Diaspro dancing

" Thoren " Daphne says , almost shouting

" What," I ask scared

" Bloom 's gone! " She answered with tears in her eyes

**What do you think is great is not it? I've been working on 'THE SNOW PRINCESS ' on Friday , so I have not updated this story soon. **

**Smacks...Annie :-)**


	9. Love is written with B & S

**THIS EPISODE MAY BE CLASSIFIED AS RATED 'M' IN SOME PARTS OF THE STORY**

**Chapter 9 - Love is written with B & S**

_The ballroom ..._

**BLOOM'S POV**

I was hiding, wanted no one sees me. Daphne saw crying worried about me, but I could not do anything, I also saw Sky and Diaspro dancing, I cried.

I walked up to them

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking at him

"Because he loves me," Diaspro says

So I kissed him, I kissed him with all my passion

"Release him!" She said, but he responded to my kiss

"Sky" I say looking at her eyes, which were blue now, were once purple

"My spell! Bloom You will pay dearly!" Says Diaspro

"Sky, can we talk?"I say

"Yes, we go to our dorm"

_In the Bedroom ..._

**NOBODY'S POV**

Bloom and Sky sat in the bed of Sky, and began to talk until they kissed

"I can not live without you" Bloom says pausing Kiss

"I do not even want to imagine my life without you" Sky says, kissing her

The kiss was getting more intense, Sky put your tongue inside the mouth of Bloom while she was chewing her lower lip of Sky. The kiss was getting more and more intense until Bloom groaned.

"Please Sky" she moaned

"What?" He says biting his neck

"Take me, please," she says breathlessly

He lay on top of her, undressing her quickly, so she was doing with him

He pushed and pushed up inside her, Very strong, making her scream with pleasure.

"Sky, stop!" She said kinda hard so he came

"What?" He says against his face

"Listen to this," Bloom says usually standing up, so I was sitting on the bed

"Where is she?" Stella says, and his voice was becoming increasing more

"They came" Bloom and Sky said together, the way they quickly pulled the blanket and covered

"Hey, who's there?" Brandon says realizing a volume in the bed of Skye

"Hi Brandon, I'm" Sky says with a smirk, still covering Bloom

"Who is on your side?" He says with anger

"Hey bro, stay calm," Sky says

"Like, you saw what he did with Bloom made her cry!" Stella says giving him a slap in the face

"Stella!" Bloom leaves his desfarce and puts his hand on the face of Sky

"What?" You're back? "She says confused

"Yes, why do you hit so hard on him?" Bloom says watching the red cheek Sky

"Hmm ... Nothing good night ..." She says

"Good night"

**Finished, Now I need to finish an important work to a gallery.**

**And I'm not seeing anyone read my story "The Snow Princess" I'm sad :-(**

**Smacks Annie ... :-/**


	10. Discovering the secret of Megan Part 1

**Good reading! ;-)**

**Chapter 10 - Discovering the secret of Megan**

**Ekous ... **

"Megan! His portion failed with Sky!" Diaspro says for Megan in the crystal ball

"Diaspro, sorry, but it seems that my powers are not as strong, I need Dragon Flame! Fast!" Megan says

**MEGAN'S POV**

I heard a noise gate, and after a few steps, was Darkar and Valtor, they were discussing. And guess who's ... Bloom!

"Why are you arguing about that damn girl!" I say turning to face them

"Megan, Darkar says Bloom rather stay with him than I, seriously, it is an armor of blood!" Says pointing to Darkar & Valtor

"Damn, she prefers me because I've cursed her!" Darkar says giving me an idea

"Hold You said Bloom cursed?" I say closing the crystal ball. Avoiding diaspro

"Hmm ... Yes?" Darkar says now scared

"It's time to make an antidote for that fairy, which will turn wich little ... hahaha" I say "But you and I will need a bit of pollution Trittanus" I'll finish out my room

_The next day the Midday ..._

**SKY'S POV**

Since today is Saturday, the thought of going on a picnic on the lake because it's hot.

"Man, my stomach still hurts from laughing so hard your face!" Riven says pointing at my face.

"Riven Shut up!" Brandon says

Now we're in the main room of the apartment, Bloom is in my lap kissing my cheek branded the punch Stella, and each Winx in the lap of her boyfriend

"Does it hurt yet?" Bloom whispers and I nodded, winning several kisses on the cheek

"Sky excuse me, I had thought that you and Bloomy ..." Stella starts but is cut by me

"Stella do not worry, it's okay, I admire you for caring about Bloomy" I say and she give me a smile

"Today is Saturday, how about a few years" says Aisha and Stella groans

"I'm not so into exercise, but purchases would be much better!" Stella says as if a light shone on her head

"Walking in the Forest?" Flora inquiry

"Day of Music?" Musa question

"Video Game" Tecna says

"HEY! Nobody asks what Bloom wants" Stella says and all turn their attention to me and Bloom

"Um .. I wanted a day of Art" Bloom says

"Art Can I paint clothes!" Stella says lifting the lap of Brandon

"I paint flowers" Flora says

"I make music notes!" Musa says

Before Aisha could say what he would do, the signal fire touched

"I wonder what happened?" Bloom asked opening the bedroom door

"Come to the campus, teachers want to talk to us" Roxy says on the door of our room

_On Campus ..._

**NOBODY'S POV**

"You need to be faster, if a real fire exist, would die!" Griselda says

"Wow what a cool way to talk to us" Timmy mutters sarcastically

"Next time, leave the back door!" Daphne says

"Why did they do that? Roxy says

"We wanted to see how your speed to save your life," Thoren says

"Shut up!" One girl said rudely

"What," Sky says

"I am silly!" Megan says appearing behind Daphne, giving him a blow behind

"Daphne!" Thoren & Bloom run into her

"WINX DIAMONTIX!" All Winx say

"Morphix Attack!" Aisha says Megan attacking defending itself

"Wow ... that sucks!" Megan says falling from the air directly on the floor with hands on head

"Huh?" Bloom says

"My source ... I need to see my source!" Megan says disappearing

"Did you hear that, my source!" Sky says

"I think we found the hole of the cobra!" Stella says

The guardians appear Diamontix

"Lovelay!" Bloom says

"Sondilier!" Musa says

"Flower!" Flora says

"Aurora!" Tecna says

"Waven" Aisha says

"Star" Stella says

"We heard Megan also talk about the source" Star says

"So ... will you help us?" Musa says

"Yes, but be careful, I know that in the middle of this whole game, she is wanting to remove the pendants, so you do not turn!" Lovelay says

"Come on I'll teleport us" Aurora says

"Do not forget us!" Helia says

"Come on!" Sondilier says

_Cave dark and even a little nice ..._

"We need light!" Aisha says

"Leave it to me. POWER OF LIGHT!" Stella says lighting the way for the group

"Okay Stella!" Bloom says placing a hand on her friend's shoulder

"We did not have much time Winx!" Flower says pointing to the path

"Then come on!" Tecna says

_A few hours later ..._

"We're flying, my wings are tired and it's been ages that we are here and nothing!" Stella says

"That's because you are s does not move!" Riven says

"No I can not take anymore, this dark energy is very strong!" Flora says kneeling on purple ground

"Hey, we can not give up! We are the Winx!" Bloom says encouraging girls and boys

**Second part continues Wednesday ;-)**

**Smacks...Annie :-)**


	11. Discovering the secret of Megan Part 2

**Discovering the Secret of Megan Part 2**

_In the cave ..._

"Bloom, you're not tired? Seriously!" Stella says placing a hand on the back

"No. .. Well yes, but we have to defeat Megan, now!" Bloom says

"My love, we can camp here,"Sky says but Stella denies

"No way I'm going camping this gooey floor!" Stella says

"So you want to continue walking?" Musa says pointing to the path that seemed to have no end

"Okay let's stay here!" Stella says snapping his fingers, having 6 stalls

The Winx returned in their normal forms, Bloom made a campfire, Stella turned everyone (including children) in camping clothes, made some edible plants Flora, Aisha was paying attention to the music that was singing Musa, Tecna and was trying to get signal Your WPhone. The boys were watching Muse and sing, so the other girls finished doing what they were doing, sat in a wooden fort that Flora did and started telling tales

"Riven! Please stop, it's scary!" Bloom says sinking her head on Sky's chest

"And when they went to see who killed her, she was in a dirty with his own blood, the knife end" Riven says applause of Musa and Aisha, also liked boys, but the girls were on their chests

"It's over, finally over!" Stella says "I'm going to sleep" she ends

"I'll go with you," Brandon says

All pairs were to join their tents with their girlfriends

_Tent in Bloom & Sky ..._

"Do you think we will defeat Megan soon?" Bloom asks her boyfriend

"Well ... Only time knows!" Sky says and Bloom pulling at his side

"I just do not know what to do without you" Bloom says nuzzling into his chest

"I'll never know what would be my world without you" Sky says locking his arm in waist Bloom

"I love you" Bloom says closing her eyes

"I love you too" Sky says closing his eyes

_The next day ..._

"Sky wakes up" Bloom says shaking her boyfriend, but he turns to the other side

"Sky wakes up!" Bloom says more sternly

"You are very sexy my Bloom" Sky whispers with a smile, still asleep

Realizing that her boyfriend was dreaming about her, Bloom blushed and gave a kiss on the cheek, leaving her hot having dreams about her

"Have a nice day" Bloom whispered in his ear and out the tent

"He did not wake up?" Brandon says picking up an apple that turned Flora

"Let him lose the small-Amoco, the way he is dreaming, I'd better leave it there" Bloom says with a smile

"He is dreaming that you're riding on him moving up and down and filling it with kisses" Stella says in a tone of laughter

"Stella!" Bloom says high, but not so much to wake Sky

"What a dirty mind Stella" Tecna says laughing

"Well, we must continue to walk if we want to defeat Megan and her group" Aisha says

"You're right Aisha, the faster we go behind Megan, fastest win!" Flora says and everyone agrees

"What did I miss?" Sky says leaving the tent

"What the 'Bloom' you lost was filling her" Stella says but it takes a slap in the head by Muse

"Come on! WINX DIAMONTIX!" Winx screamed and turned into a fashion fairy

"Come on!" Aisha called and they were all (the boys were in their Specialist season 6)

_Six hours later ..._

"Guys, what's that?" Roy says pointing to a black altar surrounded by purple clouds

"That sounds like a ..." Bloom says but is cut by Megan, who was behind the altar

"What are you doing here?" Megan says angrily

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asks even angrier

"It does not matter to him!" Megan says playing a strong black ball in Bloom, SKy can handle her

"Wait, this is the source of Megan!" Says Aisha and all touch and get scared

**Third party continues tomorrow :-)**


	12. Discovering the secret of Megan Part 3

**This is the last episode of the series guys, enjoy! **

**Discovering the Secret of Megan Part 3 - The End! **

"Is actually the source of Megan" Aisha says again believing what he had seen.

"No! Enough! All monsters and wizards come to your master!" Megan says as his eyes were purple.

All monsters (Tritannus and Darkar his army) and all wizards (Trix, Valtor, Diaspro, Mitzi, Chimera, Selina and Ogron) appeared.

"Winx, it's time!" Bloom says all and prepare to attack.

Megan goes to Bloom, Stella goes to Icy, Darcy to Aisha, Stormy to Flora, Musa to Mitzi, Tecna to Selina, Sky to Diaspro, Selina to Brandon, Helia to Valtor, Tritannus to Roy, Timmy to Darkar and Riven to Ogron . 12VS12.

**TIMMY'S POV **

Darkar was strong and I have no idea how to defeat it

" A nerd has no force hahahahahaha ! " Darkar says hitting me with a dark ball

I was with my finger on the trigger the whole time of my laser gun . Once the gun began to overwhelm , I let the trigger and Darkar was hit by a giant ball of laser , and so fell down and died on the floor

**RIVEN'S POV**

" You stupid rebel, think you can stop me here? " Ogron says and I just ignore

" You'll turn to dust " I growled

I grabbed my gun made and started to spin, spin until he had enough wind , Ogron was sand in the eyes , and grabbed my sword, piercing the place of his heart.

**ROY 'S POV**

Tritannus remained strong with that trident, what would I do?

" Pollution is very good right ? Hahahahaha ! " He says heavily hitting my arm . I grabbed my sword and radius burdened enough .

She hit him with a strong power , and he turned to dust , really , powder

**HELIA 'S POV**

I do not remember Valtor that strong, but you know what , I will not let anyone beat me a wizard

" Breath of Fire " He almost hit me , but I dodged the attack .

My glove dropped several burning ropes that surrounded Valtor when he started out smoke and screaming in pain . Until he stopped screaming and fell flat on the ground

**BRANDON 'S POV**

Although not with Legendarium , Selina wore a strong power of shadows , ma since some snakes left the floor and grabbed my feet , she laughed at me expecting me to do something

I grabbed my rod and aponti wind in her direction , the wind was strong enough and did pounding on the wall. I defeated her

**SKY 'S POV**

" Diaspro , you're only doing this because I 'm not your boyfriend ? " I asked

"Yeah ! You always preferred that bitch called Bloom ! Never gave me a chance ! " Diaspro says with disgust in his voice

" Diaspro I love , and I'll never stop loving Bloom ! Do you ever try to kill her or hurt her , even with Bloom Still , I would never date you ! " Guess what I said was too strong , because she fell the floor feeling defeated.

**NOBODY 'S POV**

All were defeating their enemies , and only the living was still Diasproi and Megan .

**BLOOM 'S POV**

" ARG " I screamed when an attack Megan hit me in the arm , I could no longer stand, I got a lot weaker.

" Say goodbye , Bloom Princess ! " She says as I realized his eyes were dark

" When I was about to be right for the attack , oddly enough , Diaspro came in front of me , and she fainted

" Diaspro ? " I say surprise, Sky runs toward her to help her

" You need to go Bloom , now! " She says very weak

" But .. " I say and she cuts me

" Achieving the source! " She says weakly

" The source ? ," I whisper to myself

" What have you done ! " Megan shouted Diaspro

" I saved the Magic Dimension ! " She says

" Flame Dragon internal , destroy the source " I say with the Great Dragon out of my chest and hitting the source

" NOOOOO ! " Megan I hear screaming , looking at her, she was on the floor , dead .

I ran diaspro and Skye

"Are you okay Diaspro ? What do you did? " Shocked I peguntou

"I had to save those who would save me " She with a sigh of pain

" What's happening ? " The Winx and Specialists approach

" Diaspro , but you hate me " I say

" You are very important to Skye Bloom , he loves you and you love him , that I have no doubt , but it is time for me to go ," she says closing her eyes

" Diaspro ? Diaspro " I say shaking with tears in her eyes

" She died ... " I say crying on the shoulder of Skye

_At the University ..._

**NOBODY 'S POV**

After the funeral of Diaspro , the Winx and Specialists were on campus , Bloomo was in the lap of Skye , crying hard , and the girls were in the lap of their boyfriends , only crying less

Four portals came out , it was the King and Queen of Domino , King and Queen of Solaria , King and Queen of Andros and King and Queen of Eraklyon

" Mother ? Father ? " Bloomo says lifting the lap of Skye and heading toward Oritel and Marion , giving a hug in both

" Why are you crying honey ? " Queen Marion says looking into the eyes of his daughter

"It diaspro ... " She says without emotion and all the Kings and Queens look for her

" What happened ? " King asked Oritel

Bloom could not answer , I was drowning in tears on her mother's shoulder

" She sacrificed her life to save Bloom " Sky says and all are surprised

" She died ... " Queen Samara says shocked

" Yes mother, she died " says Skye and receives a hug from his mother, who is crying too

" But the good news about this is that ... beat Megan " Stella says trying to bring a little humor to all

" This is very good ! " Queen Luna said

**And so , the Winx and Specialists alumni , got married , had children ( the sequel is my story THE PRINCESS OF ERAKLYON ) Ah! And in this story, Diaspro returns**

**And I'll do another series, Love Medicine , but just talking about Bloom and Sky , because I'm in love with them!**

**Smacks...Annie**


End file.
